A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Genki has a secret, a very dark secret, and the others need to find out before something happens to him. But what are these dreams of his? Who will Genki choose? R&R! Discontinued.
1. Dreams and Secrets

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: My first Monster Rancher fic, so go light, okay?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams and Secrets  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group was sleeping, and Genki would have sworn he was having one of the strangest dreams ever. He was walking by the light of the full moon, but he wasn't changed. He kept chasing after another wolf until the creature ran up a winding path, ending up standing high above Genki and staring down at him.  
  
The light of the moon seemed to brighten, and the wolf lifted a paw that was changing into a human hand up to its face, pulling the fur back and revealing the face of---  
  
The dream snapped off suddenly, and Genki's eyes shot open, and he sat up, a cold sweat on his person. 'What was THAT all about? I haven't had a dream that crazy since I fell asleep in math class and thought I was being attacked by the numbers from my text book.'  
  
Genki looked up at the moon, in its crescent form. 'I wish I had my mom here. She always knew about stuff like this. Then again, she probably had these explained to her by her own parents. Only natural I should ask mine. Does Luna mean for me to find someone that's meant for me?'  
  
If anyone knew the answer, the Goddess of the Moon did. Genki and his kind called her Luna, a divine spirit to be revered above any mortal. She was their mistress, plain and simple, and decided the fate of them all. Did she send him here, to a world where Monsters different than himself existed? He didn't know, and doubted he would meet her and find out.  
  
Genki glanced over at Holly, who was sleeping peacefully. She didn't have any strange dreams tonight. As he thought on it, Genki realized the more he looked at Holly, the more wolf-like she seemed. Was she the female from his dream?  
  
Genki sighed quietly and pulled his backpack over. He cautiously pulled out his pelt, and glanced around to make sure that no one was watching. But no, not even Tiger was awake at this hour of night.  
  
Genki smiled for the good circumstances and got up, leaving without waking anyone. He walked deep enough into the forest so that he wouldn't be seen or heard, and removed his clothes before putting his pelt on. It slid on as though it was alive, and he dropped to all fours.  
  
Time for a good run, to work his thoughts over.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Holly put on the Magic Stone and looked over to see if Genki was up yet. He still lay on the ground, on his side, snoring loudly. She rolled her eyes; he needed to learn to wake up earlier and faster.  
  
She got up and walked over, crouching down to shake him. "Genki, come on, you need to get up."  
  
Maybe he was still dreaming, she guessed, because he started to mumble about torches and villagers and seeing himself being burned at the stake, screaming for mercy. Holly's blood went cold for a moment, before she assured herself he was having some kind of nightmare.  
  
She shook him a little harder this time. "Genki, time to wake up." She shook him a little harder when he didn't respond. But to the last one, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and squeezed, and Holly could almost see her bones snapping. "Genki!"  
  
He woke up fully, and released her. "Holly, sorry! I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"It's okay," she said, rubbing her wrist. At least it wasn't broken, although it was bruised on the inside. She would have to be careful with it for a while. "You had a bad dream."  
  
"It didn't seem like one," he said soberly. "It was too real to be a dream. It was more like a vision or something."  
  
"Well, vision or not, we need to keep moving," Tiger said before starting. Golem brought up the rear, with Hare, Holly, Genki, and Mochi (AN: Spelling?) in the middle.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Holly asked Genki casually. She noticed her hesitated to answer, looking almost fearful, and then responded.  
  
"A bunch of villagers, they tied me up and burned me alive. It was way freaky."  
  
"No offense, but did you used to read a lot of scary stories when you were back home or something?" Hare asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Holly said lightly. "Everyone has bad dreams, even me."  
  
Tiger was listening to every word, trying to piece it all together. A dream always had a meaning, and could usually tell the future. He had learned this from a former member of his old pack, before it had been destroyed. If Genki had a nightmare like this, then he might need some help figuring it out.  
  
'The town up ahead is sure to have a fortune teller of some kind,' he thought to himself. 'They always know what's up, and Genki should see one. They almost never charge much, unless you're asking a lot.'  
  
"Town up ahead will have something for bad dreams," he told the others. "Genki can get some medicine for sleeping or something there."  
  
"Doesn't the next town have fortune tellers too?" Hare asked. "I heard they can be quite useful to troubled individuals."  
  
"You guys, we don't have a whole lot of money," Holly reminded them.  
  
"Not a problem," Hare said simply. "Fortune tellers hardly charge much more than a single piece or two, unless you're asking a good deal from them. We should have little trouble asking for some help from one."  
  
"But why do we need one?" Genki asked.  
  
"Because I'm concerned about you," Tiger said shortly. "I doubt having a Burned Alive dream is good for you."  
  
"You'll thanks us when you're cured," Hare grinned, putting an arm around Genki in a friendly way.  
  
"Hungry," Mochi complained, searching through Genki's backpack when he didn't stop the little pink powder puff. "What's this, Chi?"  
  
Genki's stomach knotted VERY TIGHTLY when his Monster pulled his pelt from the backpack. Holly held it out in front of her and shook it, watching the fur ripple beautifully.  
  
"It's lovely!" she smiled, and Genki's stomach knotted tighter yet. He prayed inwardly that she didn't decide to keep it. He needed to run at least three nights a month. "Where did you get it, Genki?"  
  
"From my grandfather," he lied. "He was a hunter before he got too old to keep going out."  
  
"What kind of animal is it from?" Tiger asked, studying the pelt intently. "Looks like on of MY kind."  
  
"I seriously doubt that, Tiger dear boy," Hare laughed. He pointed to the pelt's head. "There are no spots for horns, see? There is no chance that this used to belong to one of your kind."  
  
"And my grandfather never told me where he got it," Genki added. "I never really wanted to figure it out either. I just keep it around as a memory of him."  
  
The others didn't dispute or say anything about the pelt's origins: Holly kept feeling how smooth it was; Mochi ate a small snack that wouldn't drain their supply; Tiger kept at point; and Hare was mentally adding up some numbers or whatever he did when he thought.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Holly never knew that Genki had a fur pelt this beautiful in his possession. She kept admiring how smooth it was when she ran her fingers over it. His grandfather knew how to pick good things, that was for sure.  
  
"There's the town straight ahead," Tiger called over his shoulder. The others looked up and studied the busy town as they neared. When they were close enough, Genki could make out the massive, carved wooden head of a wolf. His stomach knotted very tightly again.  
  
"Holly, do you think I could have that back now?"  
  
"Sure," she said, handing it over. He put it in his backpack and they entered the town.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, first chapter is done, so now  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Leper

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the few yet worthwhile reviews, and keep them coming!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Leper  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gang of rebels strode into town, and Genki kept looking around, trying to act casual but feeling as though he was failing the task. Holly was looking at all the "lovely" items the street merchants were selling; Suezo was milling around; Moochie was following Suezo; Hare was "appraising" the various items; Tiger was following Genki; and Golem was trying not to block the street.  
  
Genki wondered if that, in a world of "Monsters", he would be accepted, since he too was a so-called monster. He and his kind had issues and grievances to work out with the world, true, but he wasn't evil or anything. He could never make his mother feel bad for being evil; it would break both his heart and hers.  
  
"Genki, how about this shop?" Holly asked cheerily. She didn't seem to notice his somewhat gloomy attitude.  
  
He shrugged. "Sure." The two youngsters entered, and Holly immediately began to look around, hypnotized with the various items. Genki, on the other hand, felt fear: This town could expose him, and he would have to run from everyone, maybe forever. And in this shop, so close to tools that could tear him apart, he felt very vulnerable indeed.  
  
"Sir, what's this?" Holly asked the clerk. She was holding a thick claw, which Genki was sure came from a very powerful member of his kind.  
  
"That, young lady, is from a very horrible creature. It's called a werewolf, and a more terrible beast you cannot meet. They use their fangs and claws to literally tear their victims to shreds, making the worst messes you can imagine."  
  
Holly gaped at the seemingly simple claw.  
  
The clerk went on. "A werewolf causes all kinds of trouble. Some have more control over their animal side than others, but all of them do bad things. They kill people, and are not easy to kill themselves."  
  
"How do you know when you're near a werewolf?" Holly asked. Despite herself, she was starting to become afraid.  
  
"You know a werewolf when you give it a piece of silver. You see, werewolves cannot touch silver; it burns them. You can usually kill them by any normal means, but sometimes you need to use silver as well."  
  
"How do you know when someone is a werewolf?"  
  
"They tend to act a little strange, but otherwise perfectly normal. Some of them have their furs carried around, or hidden, while most simply transform and turn into their more destructive selves."  
  
"Furs?" Holly gulped. "As in pelts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Holly couldn't believe herself when she glanced around to find that Genki was out of earshot. "What if you know someone who has a pelt?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hare, you are the BIGGEST moron I have ever met!" Tiger snapped.  
  
"Now, now, Tiger my boy---"  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR BOY!"  
  
"---You can't expect me to just tell everyone that their life's work is utterly worthless. This merchant here sells fine items---"  
  
"You said that exact same line to the last five merchants!"  
  
"I don't mind," the merchant said. "As long as it keeps the werewolves at bay."  
  
"How much, then, just for this medal?" Hare asked, holding up the silver medal, shaped as an octagon and looking like the bird's eye view of an umbrella (AN: If you know Resident Evil, think Umbrella).  
  
"Two pieces, just because I kind of like you."  
  
"Done," Hare smiled, handing the pieces over. Tiger was still muttering darkly about dumb bunnies when they decided to go collect Holly and Genki.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"A pelt like this one?" the clerk asked, holding one up.  
  
Holly nodded, the color slowly draining from her face. "Genki has one just like that. But he told us it was from his grandfather."  
  
"I am willing to bet that he lied. Werewolves who use pelts don't pass them down, unless they are turning normal humans into werewolves."  
  
"But, couldn't his grandfather have killed a werewolf and taken its pelt?" Holly suggested.  
  
"It's possible. If you want to be sure, keep an eye on him and maybe use a piece of silver."  
  
Holly thanked the clerk, and went to find Genki, who had wandered deep into the shop.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Genki could feel his stomach churn as he looked at the names of the many books on werewolves. He knew he had a thin layer of sweat on his skin, but he hoped he wouldn't pass out just yet.  
  
Holly was hopefully just asking the usual stupid questions that girls ask, so he might have some time yet. Tiger and Hare would have finished their little trip of annoying the townspeople, and the others were most likely done and ready to leave as well.  
  
Looking at a spine labeled "Werewolf Mating Rituals", Genki felt more insulted than anything. 'Where do these losers get off saying we have rituals? There are none!' Genki had once asked his mother about kids and all that, and she had told him most of the truth. She never said a word about rituals of any kind, but there is the usual courting, although humans do the exact same thing.  
  
"Genki!" Holly said, finding him. "Time to go!"  
  
"Okay," he said, trying to sound carefree as always. The others were indeed done, and Hare had a huge grin on his face, much to Tiger's agitation.  
  
As they walked down the road out of town, Hare came up to Holly and Genki. "Hey, guys, like the new medal?" he asked, holding it up for them to see.  
  
"It's pretty good, Hare," Holly smiled, holding it and looking closely.  
  
"Here, Genki, have a look!" Hare said, tossing it to his friend.  
  
"Huh?" Genki said as he fumbled with it. Hare caught it and laughed.  
  
"Looks like you need to learn to catch better." He noticed some small burns on Genki's hands. "What are those?"  
  
"Nothing," Genki lied. "Your medal just kept hitting my skin and the blood did whatever it does when you put pressure on it or whatever."  
  
"Give him a break, Hare, he isn't the world's biggest douche," Tiger warned.  
  
"I am not a douche!" Hare snapped defensively.  
  
As the two Monsters argued, Holly kept thinking about what the clerk had said, glancing at Genki every few seconds. His skin had been burned slightly when the silver medal had touched him, and he had what was possibly a werewolf pelt for his nocturnal transformations.  
  
Even among her friends, Holly felt more alone, afraid, and defenseless than she could remember.  
  
'Is Genki a werewolf?' her mind asked. But she had no answer...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Done, finally!  
  
READ N REVIEW, and you can ask questions or make suggestions, so go ahead! 


	3. From The Heart

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I need more reviews!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: From The Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As everyone sat around the campfire that night, Holly kept a close eye on Genki. He seemed normal enough, but she couldn't be sure. He ate his marshmallows like a normal person did, he wore normal clothes, and he even acted normal enough.  
  
But she was still sure that he had burned his hands on that silver medal Hare had bought.  
  
"Hey, do you think Hare's new medal will melt in this fire?" Tiger smirked.  
  
"Don't even try it," Hare warned.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll knock your lights out, that's what!"  
  
"I got five on Hare," Suezo said.  
  
"I don't know," Genki said. "Tiger's got a lot of emotion to vent; he might win."  
  
'Of course Genki would go for Tiger,' Holly thought. 'If Genki's a werewolf, he'd keep close to things that relate to him. Tiger and other Monsters like him are very much like werewolves.'  
  
"What do you think, Holly?" Genki asked her.  
  
Holly started, jarred from her thoughts. "I don't really know."  
  
Genki looked at her for a second, and then shrugged and went back to watching.  
  
"You know, Hare, I think you have some nerve!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heated up that medal somehow using friction and when Genki touched it, it burned his skin! You were protected using your fur, you douche!"  
  
"I am not a douche!" Hare shot back. "And how did Holly touch it?"  
  
"You heated it up by rubbing it like mad after she handed it back, duh!"  
  
"Tiger, that is the lamest theory I have ever heard!"  
  
"Says you!"  
  
"Guys, settle down!" Holly said. "We shouldn't fight each other!"  
  
"She's right," Genki said.  
  
'But why is Genki agreeing with me?' Holly wondered. 'I thought werewolves were violent?'  
  
"Yeah, break it up," Suezo said. "You want us to get caught by the Baddies?"  
  
"No, but Tiger here seems to have some issues," Hare sniffed.  
  
"I'll show you issues!" Tiger roared.  
  
"Maybe we should just talk," Golem suggested. "Talking helps."  
  
"Fine," Tiger said. "I say that Hare is the biggest douche---bigger than Moo even."  
  
"Tiger is the world's first and foremost dumb animal," Hare shot back calmly.  
  
"I say that you are all going nuts," Suezo said.  
  
"Moochie say that Tiger and Hare secretly like each other," the pink gumdrop said.  
  
Both Monsters instantly glared at Moochie.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about something else," Holly cut in. "Like our impressions of that town and all those beliefs of theirs."  
  
"Everyone has different beliefs, Holly," Hare said.  
  
"I know, but some things there were just creepy," Holly responded. "The clerk in the store I was in told me all about werewolves. He said they kill people all the time."  
  
"What do they look like?" Suezo said.  
  
"From the drawings, they look like Tiger."  
  
"In that case, I wouldn't be surprised if Tiger turned out to be the leader of a pack of werewolves!" Hare laughed. "He probably IS a werewolf!"  
  
"I'll show you, Hare!" Tiger bellowed.  
  
"What do you think about werewolves, Genki?" Suezo asked. "I think they sound scary."  
  
"Not so scary after they meet me!" Hare said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, they'll run away in fear of your face alone," Tiger sniped.  
  
"Well, I think they do sound scary, but maybe everyone's just taking the fear too far," Genki said, in answer to Hare's question. "I mean, if people let fear grow too much, it just consumes them, and they won't ever learn anything."  
  
'Would a werewolf say that?' Holly asked herself. "I think they just keep to themselves. They seem like Tiger does."  
  
"Hear that, Tiger," Hare snickered. "Holly thinks you're a werewolf too!"  
  
"Shut up, Hare!"  
  
"Actually, I mean that they're just solitary and prefer to keep to their own," Holly explained. "They may just react more aggressively to the world around them, and people take that too far, like Genki said."  
  
Genki couldn't believe Holly was on his side. He thought he was sure she would dislike werewolves because of the stories, but he had just been proven wrong. Maybe she WAS the she-wolf in his dreams.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The others were sound asleep, Hare snoring loudly, and Genki decided he needed to work off his worries from being in that town.  
  
Making sure to keep quiet, he opened his backpack and pulled out his pelt. Some fresh air would do him good. Briefly, he wondered if Holly would ever enjoy this.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Holly rarely had bad dreams, but those she did have had power behind them.  
  
In tonight's bad dream, she saw Genki. He was standing in front of her, as innocent as he always was and smiling as much as ever---but as she kept watching, things changed.  
  
Both Holly and Genki were standing in a realm of pure black, but behind Genki, a place came into focus. Holly could see all kinds of horrible things: Werewolves, running around and killing villagers, livestock, causing fires and wreaking havoc.  
  
When she looked again at her friend, Genki's clothes were utterly drenched in blood, but he didn't even seem to care. Holding out a hand, he spoke to her in an eerie and chilling voice.  
  
"Holly, come on. You know you probably will enjoy it. Cutting loose is so much fun, other people just don't matter. Be one of us, Holly, it feels so good."  
  
Holly woke screaming, and the others were awake from her noise.  
  
"Bad dream, Holly?" Suezo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had a pretty awful nightmare," she said, still breathing deeply.  
  
"What happened?" Tiger asked.  
  
"I let the town's monster get to me. I had this terrible dream that a whole bunch of werewolves were destroying this one village, and that Genki was one of them. He just stood there, covered in blood, and he wanted me to join them."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Golem said. "It was just a dream, not real."  
  
"Golem is correct," Hare nodded. "Why, if Genki were a werewolf, we would know after all this time, right?"  
  
"Genki Gone, Chi," Moochie said.  
  
Everyone turned to face him. Moochie turned to them, holding up Genki's shirt. "Gone."  
  
Holly felt her heart stop. "Do you think he's all right?"  
  
"Well, I for one doubt that a werewolf actually grabbed him, or a real mess would have been made," Hare said. He walked over to Moochie and began looking on the ground. "Here's a boot."  
  
"I found his hat," Suezo called.  
  
"And here's his shorts and the rest of his clothes," Tiger said. "But where is Genki?"  
  
"You think one of the townspeople is actually sick enough to abduct a friend of ours and make us think he might be a werewolf?" Suezo said skeptically. "I seriously doubt that."  
  
"Suezo's right," Holly said. "Genki is probably just off doing something he should have done earlier."  
  
"Like taking a late-night bath?" Hare asked. "It's possible. Actually, it probably is what happened, since most mythical monsters turn out to be nothing more than fairy tales. In fact, I am quite sure I DID accidentally heat up the medal. I mean, I WAS gripping it tightly, which probably heated it up."  
  
"So you finally admit to being not only a douche, but a dumb bunny douche at that," Tiger said triumphantly.  
  
"I admit to nothing of the sort!" Hare snapped.  
  
"Let's just stop this and find Genki in the morning," Holly said. "It's too late to be out searching."  
  
"And maybe he's doing nothing but relieving himself," Tiger said. "I've seen that happen before."  
  
They all went back to sleep, with Tiger guarding Genki's clothes.  
  
Nearby, watching from the bushes, Genki eyed his friends, his gut knotting tightly.  
  
'Great, now I really AM screwed! How am I going to show up? I'm stuck in wolf form!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I need more reviews! Review more!  
  
R&R! 


	4. Missing

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: THANKS for the wonderful reviews, you guys!  
  
TO Lee: Is your real name Andy Robeson, b/c I know a guy in my Government Class that talks exactly like you, what with the sentence structure and everything. Hope your friends like my story too!  
  
TO Mimi Sakura: Could you encourage others to review chapter by chapter, as the more reviews I get, the better this fic's rep gets? And thank you for liking my Holly in that chapter!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Missing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When morning came, the gang got up, stretched, and looked around...but Genki was still gone.  
  
"Maybe something DID happen to him," Suezo said.  
  
Moochie seemed about to cry. "Genki gone, Chi."  
  
Holly put a hand on Moochie's back in a friendly gesture. "Don't worry, Moochie, I'm sure we'll find Genki soon enough."  
  
"I hope so," Hare said. "I'm starting to feel guilty about the whole silver medal thing."  
  
"Admitting you had a secret agenda to drive Genki away so that you could have Holly for yourself, Hare?" Tiger said. "You really are a douche."  
  
"I am not a douche!" Hare bellowed.  
  
"Let's just look for him!" Holly snapped. Despite her fear, she was starting to give in to worry. Maybe Genki somehow knew that she had a bad dream, or maybe he found out some other way that she was actually quite terrified of werewolves, even though she had just learned of them.  
  
She was angry with herself for thinking Genki a werewolf. He was her friend! How could she do that to him? Holly sighed and started searching with the others, following the trail that the Magic Stone had showed them before they camped. Just in case, they left a trail of signs for Genki.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Genki followed at a distance from the group. Even though they were his dearest friends, he couldn't risk their ire by revealing himself to be what he is. Besides, his mother knew when he lied, and wouldn't be happy with him.  
  
He idly wondered if staying in wolf form for a long while would give you more human time later. Maybe not, since the moon did sometimes make you change, but werewolves with pelts obeyed those rules on extremely rare occasions.  
  
With his animal-keen senses, Genki decided to listen in on their talk...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"A possibility, other than the one Suezo mentioned, is that Genki has been attacked by a real werewolf," Hare said. "After all, pure coincidence can do more than anyone is willing to believe."  
  
"Like stick a dumb bunny with the personality of a total douche?" Tiger asked. "I can believe that."  
  
"I AM NOT A DOUCHE!" Hare roared.  
  
"Actually," Suezo cut in, "since you keep acting like a jerk most of the time, I think you ARE a douche."  
  
"Could we not fight, please?" Holly asked. "I feel bad enough about Genki without having to take on you guys insulting each other."  
  
"Sorry," they apologized.  
  
The gang kept walking, and soon came to a crossroads.  
  
"Which way?" Suezo asked. The Magic Stone showed East.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Genki yawned, his stomach growling. He had wanted to eat, but couldn't because of the risk he would be taking by showing up as a wolf.  
  
If he got lucky, maybe he would find some defenseless animal he could kill and eat. Genki disliked hurting others, but knew what he had to do.  
  
Holly seemed to change in his dreams...  
  
(Genki's dream last night):  
  
In human form, Genki wandered around through yet more forest, the lonely howling of another wolf attracting him. It had to be the she-wolf from before, he just knew it!  
  
Running faster, he came into a clearing, a serene silver pond with a rock protruding from the center in front of him. Perched on the rock was the she-wolf, howling her lonely howl deep into the night. She didn't even seem to notice him.  
  
Nervous, Genki approached. As his foot touched the pond's surface, it stayed above up, as though it were solid ground. Puzzled, Genki started slowly towards the she-wolf. When he was a couple of steps away from her, she stopped her lonely howls and stared straight at him. Her eyes, like topaz crystals burning bright in the dark, bore into his soul. Unlike vampires, werewolves had souls, so Genki had one.  
  
Nothing happened for a long moment, and then the she-wolf slowly climbed off the rock and stepped over to him. Nervous as heck, Genki watched her rear up like a bear, but with a fluid grace. She stood the same height as he was, and her form was shifting as she took on a humanoid design.  
  
As she had that one night, the she-wolf reached up with a white-furred paw- hand and pulled back her skin---  
  
The dream stopped dead there.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"If anything's happened to Genki, I am going to kill whoever did it," Tiger muttered darkly.  
  
'Does that show some kind of relationship to Genki on Tiger's part?' Holly wondered. 'After all, they ARE similar, if Genki IS a werewolf, so naturally Tiger would want to protect his kinsman, if you look at it like that.'  
  
"And if anything happens to Tiger, I get his opinion taken away," Hare said.  
  
"Only a douche would think up a line that makes no sense, just like that one," Tiger said.  
  
"I am not a douche!" Hare said.  
  
"You guys are both douches for getting on my nerves!" Suezo barked.  
  
"Could you do anything but be annoying, Suezo?" Tiger sniped. "Don't think so."  
  
"I agree," Hare said. "You can be as big a pain as a horde of Baddies, Suezo."  
  
"Oh, thanks a bundle."  
  
"Golem getting upset that his friends are fighting," the rock Monster said.  
  
"Then they'll stop---right guys?" Holly asked with an edge. The others swallowed nervously as they nodded.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Eventually, night came, and there was still no sign of Genki.  
  
Holly sat by herself near the fire. Tiger and Hare were gathering wood; Moochie was sleeping from being upset; Golem was keeping lookout, Suezo was helping Golem.  
  
Near the fire, Holly was thinking new thoughts. 'Should I have been more compassionate when I said my opinion of werewolves? If I had, would Genki still be with us? If he does come back, and if he is a werewolf, I have to tell him everything. He has a right to know.'  
  
She held up her hand and looked at it, examining it. 'Life has so many forms. From what I figure, Genki's a monster, just like the others, so why shouldn't he be accepted? I wonder what his parents are like? Would they want a human daughter-in-law, or should I too become closer to nature and my animal side?'  
  
She went to sleep, still wondering.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Genki was having another strange dream.  
  
It was exactly like the one the other night, but when the she-wolf stopped howling, she vanished.  
  
Genki looked around, confused, and saw a black silhouette in the moon. It had a woman's figure, and drew nearer to him, spreading demon wings.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: There, now  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Pixie's New Pet

A wolf in sheep's clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: THANKS for the great reviews, everyone!  
  
TO Lee: Sorry, then. My mistake.  
  
TO Medjke: It's called a cliffhanger, and it builds suspense and gets good reviews.  
  
TO Knights: I like your review style, friend! And yes, I DO in fact read much on vampires and werewolves; all humans are fascinated by the abstract.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Pixie's New Pet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Genki's ear twitched, and he snapped awake. Glancing around, he noticed the gang had gone ahead without him, leaving a tricky-to-follow trail behind for him to follow.  
  
He got up and stretched, knowing it was going to be a very long day. Holly was probably feeling guilty about either leaving him behind or, if she suspected, believing him a werewolf.  
  
Genki wondered just what that girl thought about. His dream last night had hinted towards two females: The she-wolf and this new devil woman. Genki stopped and thought about what he had just thought. (AN: Weird kid, I know).  
  
Was this devil woman someone he knew? Her form was familiar, and those wings weren't hard to mistake on a Monster like---  
  
His eyes went wide. 'Pixie?' he wondered. She fit the devil woman's description to a T. Was it possible that he would have to choose between Holly, the she-wolf (whoever that is), and Pixie? He hoped it wouldn't become that complicated.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Pixie and Big Blue (AN: God, have you ever heard of such a stupid name?) were traveling down the road when they came across a strange new creature. At first, it looked like Tiger, but lacked the horns his kind had. It also was incapable of speech.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Big Blue asked.  
  
Pixie eyed the thing. "I don't know, but it doesn't seem to be a Monster I ever heard of. It doesn't have those horns like Tiger or Gray Wolf has."  
  
"Should we do something about it?"  
  
At this, the animal barked and even wagged its tail. Pixie and Big Blue just watched it, Pixie showing interest. "I don't see why not." The animal barked happily, trotting alongside the two Monsters as they trekked down the road.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Genki couldn't believe his luck. Pixie, if he found a way to talk to her, could help him get back to human form, and maybe even find out what these weird dreams of his meant. It was worth a shot, since she DID fit the devil woman look.  
  
As they walked down the road, the two former villains made to turn at a crossroads, when Genki quickly rushed to one path where the small trail his friends made went down. Barking madly, he got the attention of Pixie and Big Blue, who both looked at him strangely.  
  
"I think he wants us to go down that path instead of this one," Pixie said. "But I can't figure why."  
  
"Who can?" Big Blue asked rhetorically.  
  
The ex-Baddies followed Genki as he led them down the trail, keeping to Holly's scent and night eventually fell.  
  
Making camp, Big Blue stood on lookout, always watching over Pixie, even though she had ranked higher than him as a Baddie. Genki lay on his stomach next to Pixie, studying her. She DID closely resemble the devil woman from his dream, but what his dreams meant he could only guess.  
  
As Big Blue was out of earshot, Pixie began talking quietly to Genki, not realizing who he was. "You know, you kind of remind me of a human kid I know named Genki. He's always full of excess energy, and acts like everything is going to turn out right.  
  
"He even made this 'pinky promise' or whatever he called it. I can't remember because he was talking fast. Anyway, he keeps making me feel special, but I don't really know why."  
  
Genki just stared at Pixie, shocked at her sudden revelation of emotion.  
  
She went on. "I think that maybe I'm starting to fall for him, which is ridiculous because he's a human and I'm a Monster, and I used to be one of the worst. I keep wanting to show Genki how much I really care about him, but I'm too shy to do it."  
  
'Pixie, shy? Now there's a laugh,' Genki thought wryly.  
  
"I think that if he and Holly don't fall for each other, and he isn't into other boys---which is something I heard about---then maybe I can have a chance with him. Strange, I know, but I haven't found anyone that I like."  
  
Genki wondered if she had ever found anyone that even came close. Pixie was a pretty demanding person, and it took someone with a lot of power to make her think this much.  
  
Pixie reached into the bag she had carried and pulled out some clothes, brand new copies of the ones that Genki usually wore. "I got these for him, even though it wasn't easy. I think it'll help him decide, and the clothes he has not are a little worn from all the action."  
  
Genki moved forward, picking up the shirt in his mouth.  
  
Pixie laughed. "You want to wear them? All right, then." She helped him into the shirt and shorts both, placing the cap on his head backwards like he wore it. When she had finished, Pixie had a huge smile on her face. "You look so ridiculous!" she said, bursting out laughing.  
  
But she stopped when Genki started to change.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"You know, I wonder if werewolves consider about douches," Tiger said.  
  
"They can't," Hare argued. "Like you, Tiger, all werewolves are dumb animals."  
  
"Dumb animals can be douches," Suezo piped in.  
  
"Does everyone gang up on me?" Hare said.  
  
"Yeah," Tiger replied.  
  
"You guys," Holly complained. "Can you settle down? I can barely hear myself think."  
  
"She's right," Hare said. "It's what Genki would want."  
  
"No," Suezo said, "Genki would want to show off like he always does."  
  
"Suezo's right," Tiger said. "Face it, Hare, you are a moron douche."  
  
"I'm warning you, Tiger."  
  
"I'm right here!"  
  
"GUYS!" Holly snapped. The Monsters stopped arguing and instead watched the fire.  
  
'Where IS Genki?' Holly asked herself. 'How can he be gone this long and without us finding a single trace of him? It's like he vanished off the face of the planet.' Absently, Holly felt herself, feeling the smooth skin. 'What does a werewolf feel like? Are they smooth, rough, both, or what? What does Genki feel like?'  
  
She soon fell asleep, dreaming about growing fur on her own body.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Pixie's jaw dropped almost to the ground as Genki's shoulders broadened, as his face shrank, and as his arms and legs reformed. His fur seemed to loosen and slid off, and in a moment he was wearing his pelt under his clothes, but in human form.  
  
"Genki?" Pixie gasped. "What happened to you?"  
  
Even though he was tired as hell, Genki managed to hold a conversation. "I have a condition. The town near here that believes in werewolves---well, I'm one, but I'm not evil or anything. I just run around from time to time, that's all."  
  
"Is Holly---?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I'm pretty sure that Holly's a human, but she might suspect me. I burned my hands on a silver medal Hare bought." He dropped from his knees to his hands and knees, becoming very tired. "I need to rest."  
  
"I'll get you back to your friends, you just rest," Pixie promised.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The dream wasn't scary, but Holly swore that it was weird as hell.  
  
She was standing in some kind of store, where dozens of Genki look-alikes were running around, serving younger, happier Holly look-alikes.  
  
The real Holly blinked at her new surroundings.  
  
"Need help?" one Genki asked.  
  
"I guess," Holly managed to say.  
  
"Great!" the Genki said, beaming. "We love to help out new cubs!"  
  
"New cubs?" Holly asked.  
  
"In the werewolf pack we all belong to. You look a little old, but you can't be older than maybe a year maybe. We live long, and play hard. I bet you've had some good romps with your siblings." He was completely oblivious to the fact that Holly seemed to be ignorant of everything he talked about.  
  
Pulling a single pelt from maybe a hundred on the rack, he handed it to her, and began directing her towards the changing room. "You can change in here, unless you're not so self-conscious and/or want to get a nice mate's attention. Of course, you'd only be flirting, since we never take mates until we're mature."  
  
Before Holly knew it, she was in the changing stall, alone. She was uncertain of what to do, and so she simply decided to try and blend in. Taking off her clothes (AN: You perverts), she changed into the pelt she had been given and her body reshaped itself in response.  
  
Her arms became jointed in a new way, her legs too, and he face distended until it fit the pelt. Her whole form altered until she was a wolf, and she found that it was quite enjoyable.  
  
She left the changing room, and spent the dream wrestling playfully with other young wolves until it ended.  
  
It was still night, and Holly rolled over to her other side, pulling her hands from under her clothes, he fingers touching fur.  
  
"Huh?" she gasped.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Spooky!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	6. Suspicious

A wolf in sheep's clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I love you guys for all the reviews! (In a strictly plutonic way).  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Suspicious  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holly gasped as she abruptly sat up, pulling off her top (AN: All right!) and feeling herself (AN: Even better!) for any signs of fur. 'I'm not a werewolf, am I?'  
  
But she found no fur, realizing she had only touched a small clump of Tiger's distinct blue fur that had gotten attached to her clothes the last time he brushed up against her.  
  
'Stay calm, Holly, you're just a normal human girl.' She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, hoping she didn't dream about being a werewolf again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When it was morning, Holly yawned and rolled over, slowly coming around. Suezo was stoking a small fire to cook the breakfast; Tiger was talking to Pixie---  
  
Holly blinked and sat up immediately. 'Pixie's here?' She got dressed and walked over to the former Baddie. "Pixie, hi!" she greeted brightly. "What brings you here?"  
  
"She found Genki," Tiger said, nodding towards the boy's sleeping form. Genki looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a while, and maybe needed to clean himself up. "Where was he?"  
  
"I'd rather not say, since it wasn't too pretty," Pixie said. "He could have been in better shape, though. Looked like he needed a real pick-me- up."  
  
"Still does," Tiger said. "Did he run into any Baddies?"  
  
"Not that I saw."  
  
"Well, thanks for helping us find him," Holly said gratefully. "He was missing since the other night." (AN: I'm pretty sure it was the other night, but oh well.)  
  
"No problem," Pixie replied, hopping up onto Big Blue's shoulder. "When he wakes back up, tell him to be more careful when he wanders around again."  
  
"We will," Holly promised. Pixie and Big Blue set off, with Pixie actually waving goodbye before they vanished.  
  
"Where do you think they found him?" Holly asked Tiger.  
  
"I wonder if he found them," Hare said, coming over. "Remember, Pixie isn't always too honest about some things, like how she feels about other people. Her and Genki have some kind of weird relationship going on, you can quote me on that."  
  
'A werewolf in love with a demon woman,' Holly's mind wondered. 'Now that's just cute.' Holly blushed, ashamed of letting her darker side get such a thought in.  
  
"You think he'll tell us what happened?" Suezo asked.  
  
"It's his choice whether he does or not," Hare said matter-of-factly. "If Genki doesn't want to talk about it, then he won't, and we shouldn't press him."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It was his second real night of sleep and he was grateful to Luna for it. Even though they were technically outdoor creatures, werewolves still slept in beds and the like. He had slept during the entire trip back to his friends, and would sleep until the rabbits were caught. And about that: Wolves chase rabbits, duh.  
  
Genki didn't dream this time, merely wrapped in a mental dimension of warm, comforting blackness, where there was no light or cold, just relaxation and rejuvenation.  
  
After a couple of hours, Genki yawned loudly, waking up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
"Back with us, kid," Tiger said. "Pixie and Big Blue found and returned you. Feeling okay?"  
  
"A little tired, but fine."  
  
"You know, we were really worried about you when you disappeared that night," Hare said.  
  
Genki felt his stomach knot. "Yeah?"  
  
"Of course," Suezo said. "You're our friend, and we have a right to worry about your safety."  
  
"But since we shouldn't go about accusing you of anything, we won't ask where you were," Holly said.  
  
"You're still fine by us, kid," Tiger said, patting Genki on the back.  
  
"Thanks!" Genki beamed. As he smiled, Holly caught herself searching his teeth with her eyes, looking for any prominent canines.  
  
'Good grief, how cold can you be?' she demanded of herself. 'It's not like Genki just implied that he murdered your family or something!'  
  
"You know, Genki, I think we should celebrate your return," Hare said. "And just to show that I am quite sorry for casting any doubt whatsoever on a great friend of mine, I am disposing of that troublesome medal." He tossed the silver into the fire and watched as it slowly melted.  
  
"That's nice of you, Hare," Genki said. "But you guys really don't have to make such a big fuss over my return. I was only gone for a day."  
  
'Doing what, Genki?' that sinister voice in Holly's mind asked. 'Ransacking someone's home and ripping out their entrails?'  
  
"Yeah," Holly said, shutting off the voice. "But we really missed you, and thought some unpleasant things about you when we noticed you were missing the other night."  
  
"Like what?" Genki asked.  
  
"We thought a werewolf got you," Hare said, grabbing Genki's shoulders from behind. "Like this!"  
  
"Hare!" the boy laughed, starting to wrestle. Tiger and Suezo jumped in, and finally Moochie and Holly as well. They had a good time before stopping.  
  
"Okay, we need to keep moving," Holly said, pulling out the Magic Stone, revealing them to head in the same direction they had originally been going.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Genki?" Holly asked as they walked down the road. "Could I talk to you about some things?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged.  
  
"Well first, I was wondering what your parents are like."  
  
Genki hesitated for a second. "Well, my mom's really sweet, and she's always looking out for me. It's not that I don't like it, but one day I'll have to watch out for myself. My dad isn't such a bad guy, and he's pretty smart too."  
  
"Do you think you'll ever see your family again?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can always hope to."  
  
"Yeah. You got here, so you can leave here."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Holly bit her lip. "Um, Genki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think your parents would like me?"  
  
For a second, Genki almost tripped, but caught himself. "I guess so. I don't see why they wouldn't."  
  
"I wonder what my parents would think of you," Holly said, sounding solemn.  
  
"What do you think they would be like?"  
  
"I think that my mother might be surprised to hear that I created a boy from a Mystery Disc. She might think you're some kind of Monster/human hybrid!" They both laughed at this.  
  
"And what about your father?"  
  
Holly didn't answer for a second. "I can't say. The way I remember him, before he had to leave our village, he would like you. You have a really happy attitude, and you're handsome, so I guess you'd be accepted."  
  
'And if they knew I was a werewolf, would they let us love?' Genki wondered briefly.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Camp was set up, and the gang was getting ready to sleep.  
  
"Something's not right," Tiger said.  
  
"You sense something?" Holly asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?" Suezo asked.  
  
"Something's missing, and I think I know what it is," Tiger smirked.  
  
"Well?" Genki asked.  
  
"Hare...is a douche," Tiger said before closing his eyes and going to sleep real fast.  
  
"I am not a douche!" Hare said.  
  
"Now my day is complete," Tiger mumbled as he slept.  
  
After everyone had gone to sleep, Genki awoke, needing to take a leak, big time.  
  
'Jeez, they had to make the bladder really small, didn't they?' Even being a wolf didn't fix that problem. Genki took a short walk into the bushes and went, and had just finished up when someone knocked him out from behind.  
  
"Finally found you, little one," the figure chuckled.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: What will happen to Genki now? To find out  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	7. Messiah

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: SORRY for taking so long, but I had to put some other chapters up for my other fics, as well as think up new parts for this fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Messiah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragging the boy's unconscious body around was easy for a man with the kidnapper's strength. He was told to deliver the child to his employers with as little damage as possible, with money being deducted based on how damaged the boy was.  
  
'Only a weirdo would bother with a child as inhuman as this one,' the kidnapper thought as he trudged along.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was a gathering of sorts, to receive what they had always dreamt of finding: A genuine werewolf.  
  
There were at least a hundred members of the cult, all dressed in hooded red robes with black, intricate designs all over.  
  
The leader, Herrick, waited impatiently for his hired hand to bring the werewolf to the cult in the small town the travelers had visited a mere three days ago. Herrick had plans for the boy, marvelous plans that would transform the world itself.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Despite what one would think, the kidnapper moved very quickly, carrying Genki through the woods faster than he should have been able to.  
  
Under normal circumstances, a child was safe from the kidnapper---but the cult had paid a great sum, and the ethics were ignored this time.  
  
In only a couple of hours, the kidnapper reached the town, spotting the mass of cultists and approaching them.  
  
"Finally," Herrick grumbled.  
  
"Don't complain, Herrick," the kidnapper said. "I got the runt, now where's my pay?"  
  
Herrick tossed the other a heavy sack of gold, and the kidnapper left the werewolf in the cult's possession. Herrick walked over to Genki, examining every centimeter of the boy.  
  
"He's young but he's sure to be a fine specimen," Herrick said. "With the right approach, he'll achieve what we have always dreamed."  
  
The boy was locked up in a small wooden cage, and placed under guard.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When the others woke, they were shocked.  
  
"But everything is here," Suezo said. "Do you think something else happened to him?"  
  
"I'm picking up more than Genki's scent here," Tiger called. "Genki got nabbed by someone."  
  
"Human or what?" Hare asked.  
  
"Definitely a human douche, but a douche nonetheless," Tiger responded.  
  
"One day, I am going to kill you."  
  
"Let's just find Genki!" Holly snapped. "He might be in serious trouble."  
  
"With our luck, it might be worse," Suezo said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Genki groaned and blinked, clearing some of the fog in his mind away. He looked around, noticing the guards and the occasional robed figure going place to place. It was still dark, but dawn was close.  
  
'Where the heck am I?' Genki asked himself.  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake!" a burly man smirked as he stepped up to the cage.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Herrick, your new master."  
  
Genki snorted. "I serve no master."  
  
"Your view will change, once we have finished with you. Our goal is to create a paradise world with only one type of monster, one type of life."  
  
Genki's blood ran cold. "A world populated solely by werewolves."  
  
"And now we have one of your sacred kind. Our plans will come to fruition, and you will be our Lord. Doesn't that sound like such a wonderful thing to you?"  
  
Genki stared hard at the man. "I doubt anyone has ever told you that you're completely insane."  
  
Herrick didn't appear even dented by the remark. He stood straight, smiling broadly. "You will see. Our way is best. Werewolves are a perfect race, incapable of the mistakes normal humans make, transcended from the frail form of flesh into a greater self. Take him to the chamber to await the Becoming."  
  
The guards did as told.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"He's really gone this time," Holly said, staring at the fire. Her eyes were empty and lifeless.  
  
"We don't know that he's gone forever," Hare said. "Maybe he's just lost again or---"  
  
"He's been kidnapped, Hare!" Holly snapped sharply, taking everyone by surprise. "How can you not buy that?"  
  
"Get some rest, Holly," Tiger said after a moment. "You need it."  
  
Instead, Holly got up, walking towards the woods. "I need some time alone," she said curtly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
This time, the dream had a dark, giant's shadow consuming everything, and Genki felt like his heart was being crushed in the hand of a juggernaut of pure evil.  
  
His dream slowly filled with the glowing crimson of blood, but as he looked around, he saw the blood was actually coming from all the bodies that abruptly existed. There were Monsters for some reason, and humans, slashed and torn and mutilated horribly, and as he searched.  
  
Genki's dream was stilled of sound by a silent, soul-wrenching scream. He ran to the eviscerated bodies of his friends, who had been brutally murdered.  
  
He held Holly in his arms, the tears both burning and cold, with himself feeling too guilty for this Author to describe.  
  
But the worst came then: The shadow, so black and consuming that it swallowed up the entire scene, and Genki was alone, the darkness both blinding him and twisting him, making him so very like the more evil side he had always tossed away because of his heavenly personality.  
  
Genki cried in his sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"What is this? What have you done here?"  
  
"We saw her traveling with the boy. She might be one as well, dressed in disguise. Men have always taken risks women may hide from." (AN: That is not my opinion.)  
  
"A female werewolf, then? This is too perfect, but true since He is here. Put her in his cage. They should not be separated from each other."  
  
"In case they mate or something? A royal bloodline?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
The men carried her to Genki's cage, and she woke not long after, horrified.  
  
"Genki?" Holly whispered. "Are you ok?"  
  
He woke up. "Holly? But how did you get here?"  
  
"I was stupid enough to be alone in the woods, mourning for you. Genki, what do they want from us?"  
  
"From me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Holly, we're in that town we visited, with the werewolves. I'm a werewolf, Holly, but I'm a good guy. You know that yourself. How many times have I had the chance to hurt you, and not?"  
  
Holly stared at him, absorbing the information. "But why would they get me?"  
  
"They want to have me so they can create a master race to rule this planet."  
  
"They're just like Moo, then."  
  
"Yeah, and they probably think that you're a girl werewolf, one I can mate with and create a ruling family. Those maniacs think I'm their Lord or something."  
  
Holly put her arms around Genki. "Genki, I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I thought you were a werewolf back when we came to this town. I was talking to the clerk about it. I was afraid, Genki, I didn't know."  
  
Genki grinned at her, making Holly blink. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you for jumping to a conclusion when you were being brainwashed by these losers."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Holly, I really like you. More than just a friend."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll find us."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I love them too. But I don't know if I can ever love them like a...you know."  
  
Holly looked deeply into his eyes. "Could you love me like that?"  
  
They drew together, kissing, falling asleep after some special talking.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I don't care if I become a Baddie," Tiger growled with pure rage, "I'm going to kill whoever did this."  
  
"I'm with you on that," Hare said. "Whether I end up as one of Moo's Baddies or not, this is something we all have to do."  
  
"Revenge doesn't help anyone, Hare, it's just something that HAS to be done."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Suezo asked. "Let's go get the bastards."  
  
The others stared blankly at Suezo.  
  
"What?" he said. "I know some language too."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Oh no! The bad guys are in control! But with ENOUGH REVIEWS, the bad guys might lose! SO  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	8. Deliverance

A wolf in sheep's clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, but I needed to write something truly unique, and this is the best I could do.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Deliverance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holly and Genki were kept under careful guard, the cultists eagerly preparing for their ritual in which they would finally realize their dreams. In Genki's opinion, they would only disappoint themselves, no magic needed.  
  
Herrick had the two brought to the ritual, with Genki being shirtless and tied to a cross above the ground. Holly was kept in the cage, watching her friend with teary eyes.  
  
The cultists chanted and danced, weaving their illusions over themselves. Genki was sure the ritual would be a failure, even though all kinds of things could happen in this world.  
  
Herrick produced a long, wicked knife and approached Genki...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Run faster!" Tiger snapped. "They could be in serious trouble!"  
  
"Not all of us have four legs to run with, you know!" Hare snapped.  
  
"Only a douche doesn't make us of what he has!" Tiger shot back.  
  
"I am not a douche!"  
  
"Just move!" Suezo snapped.  
  
"Need to save Holly and Genki!" Moochie said.  
  
"Now!" Golem bellowed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Can you believe people are that messed up?" the first Monster asked the second.  
  
"These cultists are so stupid," the second replied.  
  
"This is going to be one easy job."  
  
"The boss man is so going to reward us."  
  
"You think we'll get a promotion to captain?"  
  
"I hope we get something good."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Genki, please don't die," Holly whispered to herself.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry," a female cultist said. "We probably mentioned the fact that we DO plan for you and your mate to have a super plush life. You'll thank us."  
  
Herrick neared Genki, the nasty knife (AN: Not 'that' knife!) ready to cut. "I would brace myself if I were you, child."  
  
"Same here!" Captain Zoom said as he plunged his claws into Herrick's back. The cult leader was thrown to the ground and bled out. "Destroy them all!"  
  
The other Zoom Monsters wiped out the cultists, bodies littering the ground. Captain Zoom smirked. "That was too easy, but who cares?"  
  
He ordered Genki to be carted off at once, and Holly next. "You know, we'll probably get a REALLY big reward for handing over both you and your boyfriend."  
  
"Shut up already."  
  
Captain Zoom sweatdropped. "No witty comeback, just an insult."  
  
"Torpedo!"  
  
"Crap."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pixie had arrived on the scene, having met up with the other heroes not long before. She had gone ahead, Tiger a close second behind her, and found the Zooms cornering Holly.  
  
She had to find Genki, though, had to be certain her secret love was safe. He probably felt something inside for her, as she felt for him, and wasn't much showing it. Then again, she had nearly killed him when they first met, and had been cold to him for a long while afterwards.  
  
He meant so much to her, and now she was showing just how much.  
  
Her attacks turned the Zooms into Lost Discs (AN: Or whatever those are called) and the battle was over quickly. Pixie, a former member of Moo's elite Big Bad Four, had crushed a small squad of what was once her teammates.  
  
"Pixie, help!" Holly said. "This cage is tough!"  
  
The Monster broke the cage's lock easily, and helped the human girl out.  
  
"Where's Genki?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Captain Zoom had him taken away first thing after killing the cultists."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The cult in this town, they captured me and Genki, trying to turn every human on the planet into a werewolf, and Genki and me were going to be their leaders or something."  
  
Pixie just looked at her. "Weird."  
  
"Then the Baddies showed up, killed the cultists, and carted Genki off. I don't know where he's been taken to."  
  
"We'll find him."  
  
"We'd better," Tiger growled as he came over. "The others will get here soon."  
  
"You really want to find him, don't you?" Pixie whispered to Holly.  
  
"We kind of had some very special talk last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
Holly whispered everything to her, and the Monster blushed. "Now I feel left out. I was hoping Genki would pick me."  
  
"Actually, I don't see why he can't have both of us," Holly said. "I mean, we both earned him."  
  
"Yeah, we did."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Wake up, little one," a voice like rolling thunder ordered.  
  
Genki groaned, blinked, pushed himself onto his elbows---and gasped.  
  
Standing twelve feet tall, right in front of him, was Moo himself. The overlord was studying Genki, the boy knew, and had plans for him.  
  
"In case you haven't figured it out already, this is my floating castle. The only place you can't possibly escape from, and the only place your friends won't get to in time to save you from me."  
  
"What do you want with me, Moo?" Genki demanded.  
  
"That should be obvious. I use Monsters as soldiers in my war, and you ARE a Monster."  
  
"Not like you think!"  
  
"It makes no difference: The Big Bad Four will rise again, this time led by a real leader, and I will conquer this world. Your friends Tiger and Hare will make excellent replacements for the leaders you have already cost me."  
  
Moo paused, thinking. "I wonder whether they will actually LIKE being addressed as Master Tiger and Master Hare. After my little work with you, child, you will too."  
  
"I won't do your dirty work, Moo!"  
  
"Who said anything about a choice?"  
  
Hand snapping up, Moo blasted Genki with a bright violet beam, flooding the boy's mind, soul, and body with corrupt power. Genki's skin seemed to ripple as he was transformed by dark power into a movie werewolf. His clothes tore and his teeth changed, fur growing, howling in fury.  
  
When he was done, Moo lowered his hand and Genki stood there, saliva pooling on the floor. His body had changed incredibly: He was taller, much more muscular, and had talons, claws, and resembled the werewolves in the movies. (AN: If you've seen 'Bad Moon', he looks like that).  
  
"Ready to have some fun subjugating a world?" Moo asked.  
  
In response, perhaps, Genki threw back his head and howled, chilling the spines of every Baddie on the floating castle...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Dear God, I am pure evil, aren't I? 


	9. Savage

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, but I'm running out of chapter ideas! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Major Note at bottom; please read!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Savage  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time had passed since Moo had twisted Genki to evil. The boy's name had to be changed, of course, and he was now called Feral. He assumed the position as leader of the Big Bad Four, and was highly respected as well as feared.  
  
Pixie had been literally heartbroken when she realized she was too late to save the human Genki, but could still do something about the ferocious beast that had replaced him. She didn't want to free him by fighting him, as Tiger had done to Grey Wolf.  
  
Pixie took a risk by having Big Blue leave and join the small band of heroes Holly led. But she couldn't risk her most devoted ally...her friend.  
  
Allowing herself to be captured, Pixie had been taken to Moo and to swallow every gram of pride she had to beg for her old job back. He had laughed at her, as she begged on her knees, looking like some dressed up human slut begging for another.  
  
In the end, though, Moo had let her return, but only after she had opened her heart to another taint of his darkness. Pixie had had to turn into a villain again in order to be with the one she secretly loved. Pixie doubted if Genki would remember what had happened between them, the memories they shared, but she had to do what she felt she should.  
  
Genki ruled over a vast portion of land, and Pixie the same, mostly due to the fact that the Big Bad Four was only now two in number and Moo was still finding replacements.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pixie stared out into the horizon from the balcony of Genki's fortress. She now stayed with him from time to time, to try and pull him away from his dark side.  
  
Pixie even went so far as to sleep with him, teasing him in very seductive ways and basically being a slut. But if it helped in the least, she was glad for it. That, and having sex with Genki was fantastic, despite his being evil and all.  
  
"Don't you have someplace to be?" he asked, watching her. He still wore his human clothes, remade by the Baddies so that he didn't go strutting around naked. The only real changes on the surface of it were the Baddie crest he had and the fact that his eyes had been altered, turning from brown to ruby red.  
  
Pixie left a little while later.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The girl from the village was young and innocent, exactly how Genki preferred them. The boy, perhaps her brother, would make a fine meal, Feral knew.  
  
Feral's minions held them both while the overlord tore the boy apart, eating him while he was still alive. The girl had screamed and twisted, tried to escape and cried endless tears until the sheer horror of it all made her black out.  
  
Feral ordered the girl be placed in chains in his chambers for a second snack later. First, there was other business to deal with.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The girl awoke in the moonlit bedchamber of Feral, and remembered what had happened.  
  
'Is that what he's going to do to me?' her mind wondered. The girl whimpered in fear; she did not want to be eaten alive by a Monster. She looked around and noticed a large archway that opened to a balcony. There were no guards around, and she had a chance to run for it.  
  
But when she made a dash, she was jerked back painfully. She gasped instead of screamed when she saw she was merely chained to the bedpost; the girl had thought Feral caught her. Sighing, she walked over to the bed and tried to free herself, but it was impossible at the time.  
  
'And he's going to be back any moment now! I have to escape!' A horrible thought occurred to her. 'But what if Feral takes revenge on my village for me running away? He said he wanted some specific stuff from us, but the grownups wouldn't say what he wanted, or why they sent me and my brother.'  
  
The girl slowly started to cry. 'He ate my brother, and I don't know what'll happen to me! Why do I have to suffer like this?'  
  
The doors opened and the girl hid behind the bed's edge as best she could. She saw Feral stalk in and walk over to his mirror, studying his reflection in the dark. The girl could see his eyes glow like small topaz jewels with inner lights. Could he see her if she snuck up behind him and attacked? Would he call his guards to kill her?  
  
'But you can't even get free!' her mind snapped. She whimpered again, and Feral's ear twitched slightly.  
  
"Took you long enough," he said, not facing her, his deep and rough, guttural voice making her shiver. "I have something special in mind for you."  
  
"Are you...going to eat me?" she asked.  
  
"Hopefully not, but only if you don't resist." He began walking over to her, slow and deliberate.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Nothing much, except for give in to my sexual desires for the night."  
  
The girl didn't understand, being only twelve. Whatever Feral was planning, it didn't sound pleasant for her.  
  
Noticing the look of puzzlement, the killer explained. The girl gasped in shock.  
  
'But he's huge compared to me!' It was true: Feral stood a full six and a half feet tall, with a muscular body and fur to boot. The girl was a frail young human, tiny in comparison.  
  
Feral didn't seem to care: He would have his way with her.  
  
And he changed, his fur receding back into his pores and his snout shrinking back to a normal human mouth. He was Genki again in body, but he was still Feral in heart and mind. The girl's shock didn't stop the tyrant from grabbing her and roughly ripping open her tunic.  
  
She wore a bra, but it only made her breasts more appetizing. Genki's mouth watered as he imagined sucking on her melons.  
  
The girl tried to resist, but he only ripped off the rest of her clothing, openly smirking at her bush and ass before he shoved and held her stomach down on the bed.  
  
The girl screamed as he began thrusting into her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Holly screamed, sitting up in a heartbeat. She was completely drenched in sweat, and her breathing was like she had just finished running a dozen miles without rest. Her skin was icy from the cold sweat, and she removed her clothes, putting on some dry ones.  
  
The others were still asleep. But as Holly lay back down, Tiger lifted his head and looked straight at her.  
  
"Bad dreams again?" he asked. This would make it the fifth straight week that Holly had been without decent rest, and she was more than jumping at shadows in broad daylight.  
  
She nodded. "It was Genki again, but he was with someone."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
Ever since Genki had gone from them, Holly had been receiving horrifying nightmares. Some nightmares were actually visions, the gang had learned after a few had come true. Hare and Tiger had both stressed that Holly needed to remember as much of her nightmares as possible. The things might be vital later.  
  
"Huh, what is it?" Hare groaned, blinking himself awake.  
  
"Holly had another bad dream," Tiger said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She told me that Genki's ghost was reaching from beyond his grave---"  
  
"No way!" Hare gasped, believing every word.  
  
"And that Holly needs to fulfill her new mission in life," Tiger concluded.  
  
"What new mission?"  
  
"The one where Hare is exposed as the biggest douche of all bad dreams."  
  
"TIGER!" Hare bellowed.  
  
"But I myself had a funny dream," Tiger went on smoothly.  
  
"You did? What was it?" Suezo asked. Moochie was the only sleeper now.  
  
"I was being chased by those stupid Evil Hares, when, from out of nowhere, Hare here jumps in front of me, and he was wearing..." He trailed off enticingly.  
  
"What?" they all asked, even Big Blue.  
  
"The lousiest orange boxer shorts with little purple hearts, proving beyond a doubt that Hare is a total douche."  
  
Hare's head looked like it was swelling as only a balloon could, because he was so mad.  
  
"Let's just get some more rest," Holly suggested.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Holly's dream went on, because Genki's nightmare was still alive.  
  
He was straddling her on the bed, thrusting like the animal he had been turned into by Moo's evil hand. The girl still gave muffled whimpers in her throat, because he was had forced her to open her mouth, and now was French kissing her during her rape.  
  
He bit down on her lip, drawing blood, which he lapped up greedily. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Genki's instincts still in full swing, he licked his teeth and let his canines grow points, just enough to do what was needed.  
  
After all, both Genki and Feral knew that virtually all wolves took mates.  
  
Genki had possibly chosen his, and Feral was too much of a rogue to take only one. Pixie was possibly capable of having whatever freaks he fathered, but he also desired a female like himself, another werewolf.  
  
He bit down on the girl's shoulder, his fangs easily breaking her skin. She screamed and struggled, but his grip was too firm.  
  
It was a nice touch that Moo had given him some actual attacks, and one that let him both transform and transform others against their will or at his own.  
  
"Full Moon Fever!" he breathed.  
  
The girl's body went rigid, and the werewolf taint exploded in her bloodstream. She shuddered, and her skin seemed to shiver as the change overcame her: Her body sprouted fur, starting on the legs and then racing up like a wildfire. She gasped, caught in pure terror.  
  
The rest came quickly. Her groans of pain from the change turned into soft howls, her face elongating into a snout and her teeth turning sharp and deadly. Her tail sprouted and wagged once, and Genki smirked with dark satisfaction.  
  
Completely and permanently altered now, the girl issued a deep, lonely howl.  
  
Genki couldn't resist letting Feral drown out the girl's howl with one that was filled with bloodlust and rage.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Holly looked sick when she woke in the morning.  
  
Her head ached, her skin was pale and clammy, and she moved slowly and very carefully.  
  
"Another bad dream, kid?" Tiger asked. "That would two in one night."  
  
"Genki," she said weakly. "He was raping some girl, and then she was turned into a werewolf against her will."  
  
Tiger said nothing.  
  
"Come on!" Suezo called. "We need to keep moving!"  
  
The heroes packed and moved on, searching for Genki's stronghold still.  
  
It was later that day, when Holly was doing her business, that she noticed something: It was the last day since she had last had a period, but she missed her this month.  
  
She gasped when she figured it out. The time she and Genki had been hostages for that insane cult, they had slept together, had made love--- that was when he must have given her his seed, a child growing in her womb.  
  
Holly gasped again, and put a hand to her stomach, trying to imagine what was generating within the confines of her flesh. Was the child inside of her human, or wolf? Or was it werewolf? Holly didn't know, and maybe even Genki didn't. Perhaps even Genki's mother didn't know, wherever she was.  
  
'I'm pregnant,' she thought. 'And with a werewolf's cub!'  
  
But with the current situation, Genki being a sadistic animal and Holly a former friend, she couldn't begin to wonder if she should be proud.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, but Merry Christmas, albeit a bit late!  
  
Note: I am very low on ideas for future chapters, so please feel free to submit any, otherwise I will just write a couple of prologues after this--- one for Holly-Genki, another for Pixie-Genki.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	10. The Elder Master

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: The Elder Master  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gang was on the road as always, and traveling through a small town. Hardly anyone glanced at them, concerned with their own business, possibly wondering about the Baddies.  
  
Holly kept feeling a little guilty over Genki and her being pregnant. She wanted to talk to him about it, but now wasn't the right time. Genki had been transformed into a ruthless killer, one of the Big Bad Four, and wasn't likely to turn anytime soon.  
  
The heroes took time and ate some food, resting up. As they did so, a small girl edged near them.  
  
"Excuse me?" the girl asked timidly. "But are you guys the ones that are looking for Feral?"  
  
"Yep," Tiger said, eyeing the child. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, if you want to fight him, you could find help from the Elder Master. He lives way out in the woods by himself. He's some kind of expert fighter."  
  
"Oh?" Holly asked, interested.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Why not?" Hare said. "We don't have anything to lose by going, do we?"  
  
"Not really," Holly agreed. "Do you know the way?"  
  
The girl gave them some directions and then went away, her mother calling for her.  
  
"You think this Elder guy could help us?" Suezo asked. "I heard of a lot of guys with the same kind of rep, and they were losers."  
  
"We need all the help we can get," Hare pointed out. "Genki's dark side is bad news, and we need to put it down."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
They stalked through the woods, looking all over, heading in the general direction of the mountain range nearby. They had searched for at least three hours, and it was starting to get dark.  
  
"You should have signs up if you live out here," Hare wheezed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Suezo said.  
  
"Getting tired, Chi," Moochie said meekly.  
  
"We have to keep going," Holly said, still determined. "He can't be too far away."  
  
"Look," Golem said, pointing a massive hand.  
  
In the distance, an old shack stood on a small hill, revealed by the moonlight.  
  
"That must be it!" Holly said.  
  
The gang, eager for help, hurried toward the cabin. As they approached, they saw it was worn down and apparently abandoned.  
  
"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Hare said sourly.  
  
"Check inside," Golem suggested.  
  
"Why not?" Suezo said.  
  
The interior was almost pitch black, illuminated solely by moonlight. Holly's eyes slowly adjusted to the surroundings, but she could barely see beyond her nose. Tiger and Hare would most likely have better vision than a human.  
  
"Who are you?" a thin, reedy voice rasped out from the shadows around them.  
  
Startled, the heroes whipped about, looking everywhere while staying in a defensive circle. Seeing nothing, they stood their ground nevertheless.  
  
"Are you friend or foe?" the voice rasped again.  
  
"We don't mean any harm," Holly called out. "We're friends!"  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
"We're looking for the Elder Master," Hare responded. "Are you him?"  
  
"And whoever said I was?" the voice replied cryptically.  
  
"Then you aren't?" Tiger asked. "Just a scared old man, then."  
  
"You won't tempt me so easily, young Monster."  
  
"Young?" Tiger snarled.  
  
"He's clouding your judgment," Hare said. "All he has to do is play on your temper."  
  
"Hare's right," Holly said. "We need your help!"  
  
"And why do you need my help?"  
  
"Because a friend of ours has lost control of himself and is causing a lot of problems. We want to fix that."  
  
"And what makes you think it CAN be fixed?"  
  
Holly was becoming annoyed. "Because it has to be!"  
  
"Your will may be strong, but not strong enough."  
  
"Why don't you show yourself?" Suezo challenged. "Show us how strong you are!"  
  
"Very well," the voice rasped sharply as its owner stepped into the light.  
  
He was tall and very thin, an old man with a long white beard, bald, bushy eyebrows, wearing robes and hefting a long walking staff.  
  
"Didn't exactly expect that," Hare admitted.  
  
The Elder Master's staff smacked him on the shoulder with lightning speed.  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover," the old man said.  
  
"Moving on, could you help us?" Holly asked. "We really need to get our friend back."  
  
"You don't need my help."  
  
The hope evaporated.  
  
"But you need my advice."  
  
The hope slowly returned.  
  
"What IS your advice, Chi?" Moochie asked.  
  
"Only that you put your hearts into your task. Then, and only then, will your goal be achieved."  
  
Before they could say a word, he seemed to fade away right before their eyes.  
  
"Was he real?" Hare asked. "I think I was hallucinating."  
  
"Only douches hallucinate," Tiger sniffed as he stalked back outside.  
  
"TIGER!" Hare bellowed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The gang made camp not very far from the Elder Master's cabin, and Holly sat by the fire, one hand on her steadily-growing womb, which protruded into a small potbelly. She had Genki to thank for the life inside, beneath the fleshy dome, and only hoped he would see the arrival of whatever popped out.  
  
Holly kept thinking about the old man's advice. The heart was extraordinarily powerful, yes, but could it undo Moo's evil touch? That question would have to be answered by combating Feral, who had to be one of their greatest enemies. Tiger had said that the greatest enemy is the one within: They know every strength, every weakness, you have.  
  
Holly shuddered. 'You are your own worst enemy.' The thought sickened her worse than the morning sickness she had to endure from being pregnant with a werewolf's cub.  
  
She glanced up at the moon, tempted to get up and act like a pagan, worshipping a material object. She wanted to take part in some ritual to right things, to run wild, to do SOMETHING!  
  
But all she could do now was sleep.  
  
Closing her eyes, Holly drifted away...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry again for the wait, but I needed to plot things out. READ N REVIEW! 


	11. Cub

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Cub  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holly woke up to a funny and oddly painful sensation. She tried sitting up, but that only made things worse, and she fell onto her back again, gasping. There was a strange tightening in her gut and---  
  
She gasped even louder. Her water had broken just before she woke, and now she was giving birth.  
  
'But to what?' she asked herself. She had often pondered the question, but had never come up with a clear answer. Now, though, she would get one. Whatever popped out of her would have to look like SOMETHING.  
  
The tightening became worse as she went into contractions. Letting out a sharp cry, she woke up the others.  
  
"What's going on?" Hare asked.  
  
"It's coming!" Holly managed to gasp out.  
  
"Just great!" Tiger growled. "Hare, make yourself useful and lend a hand here!"  
  
As Tiger held Holly down, Hare stood at the other end, ready for delivery...almost.  
  
"Guys, I think I'm going to throw up!" Hare said, turning green.  
  
"Just stay there and grab the thing when it comes out!" Tiger snapped.  
  
Holly began breathing in short, quick breaths like Hare had told her women usually did, and concentrated as best she could on pushing not only the baby out but the pain away. The pain lessened somewhat, but still remained. Holly had to be a little grateful.  
  
"What do we do?" Suezo asked.  
  
"Try not to get in the way!" Tiger said.  
  
"Oh, that's it, huh?" Suezo said, indignant that he wasn't allowed to help.  
  
Holly pushed harder, forcing it out as much as she could.  
  
"Hare, what's going on down there?" Tiger demanded.  
  
"You don't want to know!" Hare yelled back.  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
"Something's poking out! Yuck!"  
  
"Is it a head?" Holly managed to ask.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Is it?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then keep watching to make sure everything goes all right, or I'll have you for breakfast!" Tiger bellowed.  
  
Hare did as told, much to his disgust. It was nothing against Holly, but he felt like he was going to lose every lunch he ever had if he kept watching this!  
  
"Come on, Holly, keep pushing!" Tiger instructed. He actually seemed worried.  
  
"I'm trying!" she snapped back.  
  
When Hare looked at Tiger, surprised at Holly's reply, Tiger said, "Mood swings."  
  
Hare nodded and went back to watching, becoming sick yet again.  
  
Holly gathered every ounce of strength she had left and shoved. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her back, sweat making her skin gleam.  
  
"Ew," Hare said, holding up the baby but looking away. "It's all bloody."  
  
"Oh Hare, grow up," Tiger said as he stalked over. He looked at the offspring and felt his own stomach knot a little. It was probably the whole hybrid-theory thing. "Clean it off and put it in some cloth or something."  
  
Trying to keep his cookies in his jaw, Hare did that, wrapping the newborn in a small blanket. He gave it to Holly, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, he looks a little weird," she said, looking her little boy over. Her son resembled Genki, but had her eyes and a slight reddish color to his hair, compliments of his mother.  
  
"Doesn't look half-bad now," Hare said.  
  
"Everything is bad in the eyes of the douche," Tiger said.  
  
"I AM NOT A DOUCHE!" Hare roared, waking the baby and making it cry. Everyone glared daggers at him, and he shrunk down as far as he could go.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Standing on his balcony, the slave girl still chained to his bed, Feral looked at the moon high in the night's sky, keeping Genki's body at the moment. He didn't feel like running around in his birthday suit tonight, for one thing.  
  
Another thing was that Pixie was going to drop by for a little something- something. Feral grinned; Pixie was a kind of slut to him, always coming back for more, but she was hot as they got.  
  
He must have lost track of time, because he soon heard a faint whispering of movement through the air. Looking about, he saw Pixie closing in, alone. Licking his lips in anticipation of practically swallowing her ripe melons, he watched her as she landed next to him.  
  
"Feral," she said. "Good to see you."  
  
"Good to see this body, you mean," he corrected her. "I'm not an idiot; I know you only rejoined Moo because you love Genki and would hate to lose him." He smiled maliciously.  
  
"Without Genki, you wouldn't exist," Pixie retorted coldly.  
  
If Feral was affected by the words, it didn't show. Gesturing to the bedchamber, he said, "Shall we?"  
  
"Better now than never."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for cutting out on the Genki-Pixie sex scene, but I'll save that part for later.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
